


Saigo no kosui

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, Hurt, M/M, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yabu nunca había engañado, por honestad y porque quería a su novio, pero tenía que admitir que su incapacidad de esconder algo había desempeñado su papel también.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Saigo no kosui

**Saigo no kosui**

**(El perfume del fin)**

Kota sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Lo sabía porque se conocía, lo sabía porque había detalles tan macroscópicos que no podían no ser vistos.

Su expresión culpable, sobre todo.

Y un olor diferente en su piel, ese olor que quizás sólo sentía él, pero que no podía ser ignorado.

Había entrado en casa, entonces, consciente de lo que lo esperaba.

Y no tenía miedo, no mucho.

Desde demasiado tiempo esperaba una confrontación directa; estaba harto de tener que esconderse detrás excusas poco creíbles y mentiras de pura ficción, detrás los ojos de Hikaru que fingían de no ver el problema, y detrás su misma cobardía, que hasta ahora siempre había impedido una discusión clara sobre lo que estaba pasando a su relación.

Porque Kota no tenía éxito de ver que jirones de lo que habían sido en pasado, no tenía éxito de no ver lo que se habían hecho con el tiempo, y estaba seguro que las culpas fueran de ambos.

Sólo, estaba harto de quedarse mirando mientras seis años de relación le estaban escapando, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera intención de hacer nada para cambiar el estado de las cosas.

Cuando volvió en casa, encontró a Hikaru en el salón, las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

No estaba haciendo nada. Tenía en la cara una expresión severa, y sus ojos se movieron en él en el exacto momento cuando entró en la sala.

Pero no le dijo nada, y volvió a mirar fijo hacia un punto imprecisado enfrente a sí.

Kota suspiró, y no digirió su mutismo.

“¿No tienes nada de decir?” le preguntó, poniéndose enfrente a él con aire de desafío.

Hikaru levantó una ceja, lentamente, mirándolo con aire sarcástico.

“Qué quieres que te diga, ¿Kota?” preguntó, y su voz expresaba más cansancio que real ironía. “¿Quieres que te pregunte si te has divertido con Yuya? ¿Quieres que te pregunte cómo ha ido la noche?” le lamió el labio inferior, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Se le nota de lejos, Kota, tu expresión. Pues no veo porque tendría que quedarme aquí preguntándote si te has divertido follando a tu mejor amigo.”

Kota absorbió el golpe.

Claro que lo sabía. Aun hubiera querido escondérselo de alguna manera, sabía que no podía durar mucho tiempo.

Yabu nunca había engañado, por honestad y porque quería a su novio, pero tenía que admitir que su incapacidad de esconder algo había desempeñado su papel también.

Y seguía sintiéndose ese olor encima, y aunque le hubiera gustado acostarse con Yuya, y sentirlo bajo y alrededor de sí, ese perfume atado a su piel le impedía de no pensar en lo que había hecho, y lo rellenaba de una culpa que no pensaba de poder sentir.

Mientras tanto, Hikaru lo miraba, en espera que respondiera a su última afirmación, cuando en realidad no había nada de decir.

“¿Quieres oír un ‘lo siento’, Hikka?” le preguntó, tristeza en la cara, y el tono de quien de verdad no quería ser obligado a enfrentar esa conversación.

“Me importa una mierda de tu pésame, Kota.” el menor escupió las palabras, improvisamente enfadado. “Cuando te había dicho que vos dos estabais demasiado cerca, que no me gustaba la manera como lo mirabas, me has dicho que no te interesaba. Pues, ¿Por qué tenías que llevártelo a la cama?” levantó una ceja, con aire desdeñoso. “¿Fue para fastidiarme? ¿Por qué te he hecho algo? Bien, en este caso, alcanzaste a tu objetivo.” terminó, levantándose por el sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

Yabu lo siguió pronto, y le agarró un brazo para pararlo y hacerlo girar, de manera de mirarlo en los ojos.

“No, Hikka, no lo hizo para fastidiarte. Lo hizo para hacerte ver cómo se siente.”

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales Hikaru se salió los ojos y lo miró casi asombrado.

Pero Kota no se desestabilizó, había decidido que no iba a hacerlo.

Si Hikaru se había divertido burlándose de él y creyendo que fuera demasiado ocupado para pensar en otro, para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría enfrente a él, se había equivocado.

O quizás, pensó tristemente, no lo conocía tan bien como se habría esperado después de todos esos años.

Porque Kota lo había visto. Había visto las miradas lascivas de Yamada, había visto la clara invitación en su comportamiento.

Y luego una noche había sentido un olor diferente en su novio, y era el olor de Ryosuke, y había decidido que se había acabado.

Pero no había tenido el coraje de decir nada, de decirle cuanto se sintiera decepcionado, traicionado, engañado.

Porque Hikaru había tirado seis años de relación... ¿y por qué?

“No te permito de poner esa cara asombrada, Hikaru.” murmuró, esforzándose para mirarlo en los ojos. “Y no te permito de negar algo obvio. Estoy harto de ser engañado, creo que al menos me debas un poco de sinceridad.”

“Estaba harto, Kota.” le dijo el menor, sin mostrar contrición ni lástima. “Estaba harto de ti que volvía en casa de pésimo humor y te iba a dormir sin decir una palabra, harto de las discusiones por todos, harto del hecho que para ti me he vuelto en una presencia dada por supuesta. Estaba harto del hecho que cuando teníamos sexo casi parecía que te diera asco tocarme. Estaba harto de esta vida, y tenía gana, y Yamada estaba allí. Nada más. Porque yo siempre te he dado todo, y desde hace meses no tengo nada a cambio. Pues no pensar que el hecho que te haya engañado primero hagas lo que has hecho tú menos desleal, porque aun me haya equivocado, no creo de tener que sentirme culpable.”

Kota lo miró como habría mirado a un extraño.

¿Quién era esa persona de que le estaba hablando Hikaru?

Él había intentado. Había intentado de ser un buen novio por él, había tratado de hacerlo feliz, había...

Se mordió un labio.

No iba a mentir a sí mismo también, no tenía sentido.

Desde hace meses había quitado de tratar, desde hace meses había renunciado. Desde hace meses su gana de hacer su relación mejor había sido ahogada por el peso de su discordia, por esas discusiones inútiles, pero que dejaban marcas en ellos, que al acumularse los habían herido, que los habían conducido en dos caminos diferentes, dos caminos que no estaban destinados a cruzarse.

“Lo siento, Hikaru.” dijo, porque no había nada que pudiera decir para mejorar esa situación grotesca donde se habían encontrado.

Yaotome lo miró desdeñoso, y Kota sabía que le había ya dicho cuanto no le importara de su lástima, pero no tenía nada más de ofrecer.

Sólo tenían rabia y rencor de ofrecerse, y tenían suficiente de ambos.

El mayor se calló, pues, e hizo a cerrarse en la habitación; después de haberse quitado la ropa, se puso a regañadientes en la cama.

No estaba cansado, sabía que no iba a dormir.

En cambio, se quedó con los ojos abiertos, en la puerta, mirando la grieta de luz bajo de esa.

Hikaru no se fue a la cama, esa noche.

Y, Kota lo sabía, nunca iba a volver en esa cama.


End file.
